Eternal Damnation
by MaskMan
Summary: How long is an eternity?  Human beings are not able to fully comprehend it.  How can someone comprehend something they will never experience?  The key to understanding an eternity, is to first live forever.  The first step to living forever is to die.
1. Chapter 1:  The First Step

Author's Foreward: Hey people. I've always been interested in mythology, particularly the ones that involve eternity and punishment (examples would be the Greek titan Atlas, and such). Sadly, vampires don't really come up in that respect. Well, heres a vampire mythology that I hope you enjoy. Or maybe it all _really _happened. Spooky. Feel free to criticize and review, I'm always up for improving.

Preface

_This is an account of my story. I've decided not to censor myself, as people often do. All the anger and all the fear are necessary to get the full picture. I've become what I have today because of these struggles. I've done things I'm not proud of, and it's taken it's toll. But I refuse to die until I find what completes me._

_Know this. Grudges never truly die. They are simply buried. But when you live forever, you can't just bury something. _

The First Step

My name was, and still is, Jack.

My sophomore year of college is when everything changed. I was attending my first biology lecture of the semester, and sat down in no particular area in the lecture hall. Halfway through, a girl sat down next to me. I took a few quick looks and smiled at her a few times, and started up a conversation. She went over all her favorite books about whatever, and I pretended to be interested.

In the middle of the conversation, she trailed off. Her eyes fell to the ground, and she looked like she had a really bad headache.

"I got an aspirin if you need it." The girl seemingly shrugged it off. "I'm fine." The lecture ended, and I noticed that I didn't have the girl's name yet.

"Samantha." She said, half smiling.

"Jack."

We both parted ways until the next week, when we were in the same lecture hall again. I noticed that Samantha looked a little off this time around. Her eyes kept shifting around while we were talking, and she looked a little flushed.

"You okay, Samantha?"

She nodded, and stared back at me quizzically. "You just seem on edge." "I do? I see…" She immediately stood up and left the lecture hall. "Weird." I refocused my attention on the lecture for about 10 minutes, until Samantha walked back into the hall and sat down next to me once more.

This time, she was just like she was a week ago. "You look better. Forget your makeup?" She half smiled again, and we talked until the lecture ended. This time, she talked about death.

"Do you think there is something after this?" I shrugged. "No idea, I try not to think about it too much." "Why?" "Well, we're both in college, we got a long time before we should start worrying about that, right?" "I guess." The next question. "If you could live forever, would you, Jack?" I took a minute, admittedly a little baffled at how she just talked about esoteric stuff so casually. "I think I would. Never dying is a pretty sweet deal." She nodded. Next question. "What if you could live forever, but you had to something terrible to achieve it?"

I was getting a little…weirded out, I guess. I had never really talked about this stuff with anyone before, but I did think of it from time to time. "Depends on how terrible it is, I guess." She nodded again. A few moments passed before she turned to me again.

"You want to get out of here?"

I choked on my saliva. "Wha…" I cleared my throat. "What?" She smiled. "Come on, we can go back to my dorm." "I really have to listen to this…lecture…" It was getting harder to lie, and harder to think. "I don't know…" "I do. Come with me."

I stood up before she finished talking. She took my hand and guided me out of the lecture hall. Instead of going up, she led us to some of the underground tunnels under the school (from my knowledge, the students and faculty used these during heavy snowstorms and such). I didn't think much of it. Eventually, we made it to her dorm room.

Her roommate wasn't there, but I realized she had one, there were two beds. She sat me down on her bed. I gazed at the room. Pink. Tons of pink. Pink wall, pink bed sheets, pink pillows, pink rug. A few posters of popular music. A bookshelf, with a bunch of books I didn't recognize, but I did notice that a lot of them were thick, and few had titles on their spines.

"Before we start, I need to ask you something."

I perked up, all of my intention focused on her. "Where do you live? Which dorm hall, what room?" I told her. _Weird question._ The voice in my head echoed until it was barely audible, but still noticeable. She climbed up on the bed, and sat behind me. Her legs stretched out on either side of me.

"Just…hold still…"

Something sharp, a pain that's still indescribable to me. Some sort of…suction…like a kiss on the neck, only more forceful. Blackness. Hollow. Infinite. It felt like everything was draining out of me at once. My thoughts, my blood, my entire consciousness flowed free, unbound from it's prison of flesh and bone.

I tried to move, to look behind me and see what was happening, to fight her, but nothing responded. Even then, I soon forget why I had wanted to move in the first place. "All done." And then it just stopped. I slumped over to the side, falling on one of her legs. "Jack?" I couldn't move, let alone talk. "Jack." For some reason, the suction started again. "Jack, get up please." It grew stronger and stronger, so strong that even now I can't recall exactly what it felt like.

"Jack! Ja-" Her voice echoed into nothing. I felt like I was floating in darkness, and I still don't know for how long that kept on. A few seconds, a few minutes, hours, days even. I really don't know. What I do know is that eventually it stopped, and everything turned white for a few seconds. I saw a gate, that shined as if the sun was a few feet away from it. I squinted, and it turned into a decayed, brown metal heap. I fell, and then I woke up.

"…Did it work? Jack? Are you back, Jack?"

I blinked my eyes. They felt…heavier. I rolled my tongue around in my mouth. It was incredibly dry. I twitched my fingers around, which Samantha apparently saw. "FINALLY!" Samantha came down to my eye level. She looked into my eyes. I don't know what she saw, but she smirked. "Finally…" I tried to move my arm, but it responded sluggishly. Slowly, I managed to sit up, supporting myself with a nearby pillow. Samantha was in my face as soon as I sat up. "You ARE Jack, right?"

_Weird question_. My mind echoed the same thing yet again.

"Yuse."

My mouth formed the word awkwardly. "GOOD!" Samantha stood up, and looked out the window. I did too. It was night already. It had been around 1 pm when she had asked me to come out.

"How did that happen…it was like it kept coming out…not supposed to…why now? Good thing I had it…otherwise…" My ears grabbed at words here and there, but I couldn't decipher all the things Samantha said to herself.

"We need to talk about something, Jack."

Something inside me snapped. **"WHAT DID YOU DO!"** I barely recognized my own voice. It was raspier than usual. I pinned Samantha against her bed. **"DID YOU DRUG ME? WHAT THE HELL!"**

She opened her mouth. I spoke before she could. **"DON'T EVEN, BITCH. I'M GOING TO THE POLICE STATION!"** I ripped open the door, and walked out into the hallway.

Apparently, my yelling had attracted the attention of some of Samantha's neighbors. Heads with half-asleep eyes peeked out of doors. As I looked, they closed.

Suddenly, a big figure came from one of the rooms. "Sir, what are you doing out here this late? You don't live here, do you?" My head searched for an answer. Instead, this came out.

**"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"**

The figure was clearly startled. "Sir, I'm the administrator on this floor. Have you been drinking or something?"

I tried to restrain myself, but something came up from the pit of my stomach. It came from my stomach, went into my chest, moved over to my shoulder, and started pulsating in my arm. Suddenly, I whipped my arm at an inhuman speed, and knocked the figure in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground in front of me.

Any heads that were still looking on immediately retreated into their rooms.

But it didn't stop there. I moved down to the floor. I climbed on top of the 'administrator'. My teeth plunged into his neck forcefully, he cringed, but was still winded. I started sucking on the newly created wound as much as I could. I could feel the liquid sliding down my throat.

**"STOP!"**

Something rang out, either from my head or from the outside world. I stopped. It took me a few moments to collect myself, and a few more to fully realize what had just happened. When that moment finally came, I picked myself up and ran out of the dorm hall. I ran out into the night, wiping the liquid from my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: No More Heroes

Author's Foreward: Hello reader, again. In case you were wondering, I plan on adding a new chapter to the story at least once every 3-4 days. That's the goal, right now I'm winding down from finals week at my school, and writing stories is relaxing to me, so expect a rapid burst of…chapters.

"_Life has no meaning the moment you lose the illusion of being eternal." _–Jean Paul Sartre

Chapter 2: No More Heroes

The light from a street lamp burned into my eyes. It enveloped them, submerging them in a hot white flash of pain. I instinctively shielded them. When I lowered my hand, the blood from the administrator was in clear sight on my sleeve.

"**AGH!"** I ripped off the jacket I was wearing and tossed it into a nearby bush. My mind raced with questions about what had happened. At the time, I remember not believing any of it. Samantha, a dream, blood…My mind centered on that word as I walked down the sidewalk.

Blood. _Blood. __**BLOOD.**_

I shook my head.

"What is happening to me…" I stopped at a bench and sat down. I held my head in my hands and tried to think everything through, but I couldn't. What had happened only minutes ago was so unlike me, it felt like it was someone else wearing my skin. Or something else controlling me. Samantha came to my mind.

"I've gotta get to the police…" I stood up, and started walking. I remember looking up at the sky, no stars were visible. After a few minutes of walking, and getting my bearings, I stopped.

_I can't go to the police. I just assaulted someone. And then I…the blood…evidence all over me…need to get back to my dorm. _I was surprised how fast I made up my mind.

I continued to walk. I noticed how dark it was, but I didn't feel the usual sense of fear. It gave me a sense of calm. As I turned a corner, and recognized the illustrious fountain that was in front of my dorm hall, I sighed with relief.

_Finally. _I started walking, when something came into my periphery vision. I ducked and turned in one motion, raising my hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. We don't want no trouble. Just your wallet." My eyes glanced around. The one talking was in front, no weapons that I could see. I couldn't see the others, if there even were any. I felt a familiar feeling, and an immediate sense of dread.

It started in my chest, went into my lungs, pushed up my throat…

"Go to hell."

_What the hell is wrong with you! STOP SAYING THESE THINGS._ I tried to take back my words as soon as they left my mouth, but it was too late.

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero. Listen, prissy college bitch, we've killed people for fucking with us. I'm willing to accept an apology though, since this is your first offense. Besides, you already look like you got the shit beaten out of you, just give us the fuckin' money." _The blood on my face…_

Another figure came out of the darkness. "What's taking so long, ese?" "Hero won't give up his shit." I stepped back once. "You tell him who we are?" "We aren't doing this for the fame, ese. We just need the money." Another step back. "**HEY.** Get the fuck back here, little bitch."

This time, I didn't feel any sensation come up from my chest.

"**Make me, douche." **

A hand shot out from the darkness. A big hand. It wrapped around my throat, and it felt like it picked me up off the ground. I struggled to breathe, as my legs flailed aimlessly.

"**The fuck you say?" **The sensation occurred again. It spread up faster than before, this time going straight into my leg. My leg shot forward involuntarily, plunging itself deep into the mugger. He immediately let go as he fell to the ground, holding his chest.

"**CARLOS! YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG GUY, BITCH!" **

Slow motion. The man who I hadn't kicked reached into his belt and pulled out something. He aimed it at me. The sensation started again, but it was too late. I heard the gun shot, and closed my eyes in advance.

Nothing came. No immense pain, no feeling of being punctured, nothing. I opened my eyes, slowly. The man who had shot me was staring at me, smirking. I glanced directly into his eyes. His smirk turned to a frown. His eyes widened, and he recoiled. He also dropped his gun. "**LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE ESE!" **The man turned and ran.

The man who I had kicked earlier was still on the ground. I noticed that his shirt looked red, but I didn't care. I turned and ran. My body began to move lower to the ground, and my legs moved faster than I thought they could. I finally made it to the dorm entrance. I fumbled my access card, but picked it up and slid it through the small slider. The lock released. I cautiously snuck to my room, and opened my door. I shut it, and slid down against it.

"What. The. Fuck."

My breaths were irregular and heavy, and I stayed in this state for a few minutes. _How the hell did he miss me! _I was glad he had, but I thought that even I could have made a point blank shot like that. _Best luck I've had all night… _I stood up, my breathing still a little shaky. I decided that the first thing I wanted to do was wash the night off me.

I entered my bathroom, looking straight into my shoulder-high mirror. The reflection I got back was barely recognizable from the previous morning's. Dark circles underneath my eyes. A brownish red stain around my mouth. And for some reason, my eyes seemed off. If I had to describe them, I would say they were hollow. I ran the sink water, and rubbed it all over my face, welcoming the sensation of cleanliness that had escaped me for so long. The blood washed off, falling into the sink.

I took my shirt off next, and rubbed a strange welt on my stomach. It hadn't been there before, and I hadn't done anything that would warrant it. "What…" I glanced down at my shirt. A small hole was visible in the fabric, right on the front. I put the shirt back on. The hole and welt lined up perfectly.

"No…" My mind started racing. I poked the welt. I ripped my shirt off. "No way." I tried to rationalize it. No logical explanation came. No other reason was there.

When the gun had gone off, the shooter hadn't missed. The bullet had hit. Right in the gut. And it didn't even penetrate. It just…bounced off. He saw this. He ran because he had shot me, and I didn't even feel anything.

I don't know if this is what did it, or if my mental state was so tired of the constant barrage of shit from the night, but my mind just shut down. I don't even remember falling down on the bathroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Origins

"_Forever is composed of nows." _–Emily Dickinson

Chapter 3: Origin

I woke up to a splash of water hitting my face. My eyes opened gradually, I immediately closed them from the bathroom light. "Ugh…"

I opened my eyes again, shielding the majority of the light with my hand. 3 faces hovered over me. _Roommates…_ I sat up.

"Rough night?" One of them said. I never learned their names, still don't know them. We lived in separate rooms and had separate classes, the most we interacted was a passing hey or a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sure." I stood up, and looked at myself in the mirror. _Shirtless…passed out on the floor…and this welt… _ I felt the small welt on my stomach. I thought it was smaller than the night before, but couldn't know for sure.

"You get shot with a BB gun or something?" One of them said. "Something like that…" My eyes looked back at me in the mirror. Everything that had happened circled around in my head. "When did you come in last night? I heard something at like 4 in the morning."

I shrugged. "I don't really remember." One of them smirked. "Didn't think you were one of the partying types." I shrugged again.

"I gotta get ready for class. Uh, thanks for the wakeup call." I exited the bathroom, and hastily found the key to my door in my pocket. I opened my door, closed it, locked it, and flopped down on my bed. Everything in my head circled faster and faster_. Samantha, dreams, what am I going to do now, what am I… _

I reached for my remote and flipped on the news channel.

* * *

><p>"We are reporting live from Empire University, where authorities are baffled by accounts of a grisly and inhuman assault on an administrator of Dawn Tower."<p>

* * *

><p>I raised the volume, a cold pit rising in my stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here is a witness' account of the event." "Well, around midnight, I heard yelling coming from one of the rooms. So, I looked out of my room, and this…guy, I guess, was just standing there. It was really dark, but from what I could see he looked…off. Like, he seemed pissed. I guess the administrator for our floor heard it, and he went outside to check it out."<p>

* * *

><p>The cold pit hardened.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, the admin starts talking to him, and the guy just yells out in this really raspy voice, "GO *bleep* YOURSELF." The admin said something else, I couldn't really hear too well, and then this guy just goes ape. He punches the admin right in the gut, and he just crumples down to the ground. And then…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>God dammit. What the hell did I do? Why did I do that? WHY!<em>

* * *

><p>"…the guy…he crouches over the admin, who's still on the ground. And he just…I don't even know…I saw the admin cringe a little, and the guy was making this…suction sound…It was so weird. I closed my door. As soon as I thought it was safe, I called 911."<p>

"Authorities have been searching the area around the tower, and according to a recent statement to the press, have found a jacket. When asked for a statement, Commissioner Kelly had this to say."

"We don't want to get ahead of ourselves, but the jacket that we found did have traces of blood on it. Our forensic analysts are hard at work with the sample, and we expect a result soon. And if the culprit of this heinous act is watching, I have a message for you. We WILL find you, and you will be brought to just-"

* * *

><p>I turned the TV off.<p>

"What have you done Jack…" I stared up at my ceiling. I don't think I can accurately convey what I felt. Sorry for myself, a little. I was definitely afraid. I was in awe of myself too, though. It's difficult to talk about it. But I can tell you this. After a few minutes, it all turned into anger and rage.

Directed at Samantha. Every time I went over the events that happened, it all originated with her. Everything was, and still is, her fault. I blame her completely and entirely for everything that has happened. As I did then, for the previous night.

"I've gotta find her. I need to find her. And…" _What will you do…_ I couldn't answer myself. Would I try and kill her? Would I get her to explain what she did to me? What I even be able to confront her at all?

I didn't have the answer. But I knew that I had to find her. I stood up and went out of my room. I walked into the bathroom, and finally took the shower that had eluded me for so long. It felt good. I tried to imagine that the water was taking everything away, that it could melt off the previous night's events.

It worked for as long as the shower lasted, and then I was forced to indulge reality once more.

I dried off, and put on a fresh pair of clothes. A t shirt, jeans, and a small light jacket. I thought about dying my hair or disguising myself, but dismissed it. "The witness on TV said it was dark. It's fine. I hope." It was almost time for class as well, 9 am. I went back into my room and sat down in my recliner. I stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do first.

Would I march over to Samantha's dorm tower? Would I go to class and pretend that everything was okay? It was a hard decision. Logically, it wasn't. But my head didn't want to think logically. It wanted to pretend that everything was the same as it was a day ago. I still want to get back to that day. The day right before all this started. I long for it. Maybe if time really is circular, I'll get there one day.

What I decided didn't matter. I heard a knock on my door. I got up, my heart beginning to race. _The police? The police. Oh crap. Oh god. What the hell do I do…I can't lie to them. I…I have to. Come on. Come on…_ I opened my door, and immediately tensed up.

No police were there. But she was. Staring right into my eyes. Smiling. My body reacted faster than my mind could think. I pulled Samantha inside my room, slammed the door, and locked it. I stood over her.

"How's it going, Jack?"

This time, the sensation didn't even have to start. My hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. I squeezed. It felt good, I won't lie to you. When I look back, it was cruel. It was most assuredly deserved though.

Her eyes began to water. Her throat sounds growing more distant from one another. I squeezed more. And more. Eventually she stopped. I threw her body on my bed, satisfied for the moment. She gasped a few times, deeply inhaling. My eyes were fixed on her completely. If I could see myself, I think I would look more monster than man.

After a few moments, she spoke. "Gee, after all I've done for you…" I cringed, and pounced on her like a tiger on prey. **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"** My voice was cold and raspy. "I said, after all I've done for you, this is what you do. So unrefined…can't even control the Beast." She made disapproving clicking sounds with her tongue.

"Poor Jack, you're in trouble, aren't you?" My mind shifted from revenge to recollecting everything that happened. It shifted back after a few seconds. **"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" **She smiled, fangs exposed. "I did what I had to do to save you." My rage faltered for a second. "What…?"

"If you'll let me explain…" She took out a thick book from her backpack, and opened it.

* * *

><p><span>So Now You're Immortal: A Guide to Eternity<span>

My eyes scanned the page. A crude drawing of a stick figure was in the top left corner. In the next panel, a stick figure emerged from the ground behind him. A large caption was above it. "BITE". The next had the stick figure who had emerged from the ground smiling.

* * *

><p>"Get it now?" I stared at her for a few seconds. <strong>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"<strong> "Hey, I just drew it an hour ago! I thought it was good…" My rage peaked, as I pinned her to my bed. **"YOU SAY YOU'LL EXPLAIN THINGS, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOW ME!" **She shrugged. Devious thoughts scrawled through my mind at light speed. _Kill her. Kill her right now._

"Fine then! I'll just tell you. I kinda sorta am a vampire. And yesterday, I charmed you into coming with me to my room, very easily I might add, you didn't put up much of a fight mentally, and I fed on your blood. But when I was done, you kept leaking out. A lot. And the only thing I could do was…"

_Don't say it…_

"…make you into one too."

I got off of her, and sat on the edge of the bed. "But it's not all bad! I've been one for a few years. Plus, we get a shot at living forever! I've just given you what you wanted!"

"When did I say I wanted this?" Her revelation had soothed the rage to a level where yelling wasn't my only form of talking. She frowned. "Remember? If you could live forever, but you had to do something terrible…" I shook my head.

"What did you mean a shot at eternity?" She perked up. "Well, vampires are resistant to most ways of dying. Can't bleed out, your blood's basically sludge. Can't be crushed or maimed, your bones are harder than concrete. Plus, you don't age. You're in your prime forever." I crawled over to her.

"But what can kill me?" She looked down at the ground. "Prolonged exposure to sunlight. A little Is okay every now and then, if you can stand the smell of a rotting corpse, but more than a few minutes and you're gone." I stood up immediately, and walked over to my door.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't you want to know more?" _Fuck off…_ "I'm gonna go outside and die."

I opened the door. I heard her spring up from her bed. "WHAT? WAIT! HOLD ON, YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" I walked out into the hallway. "You don't have to. I know everything I need to know."

I wanted to die, and I'll be honest, it was mostly because I wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to see what she did. I wanted her to feel like a murderer. She pretty much was.

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT!" She grabbed my sleeve. "What if I said it'll hurt really bad? Huh? Like imagine being burned alive, but a thousand times that!" I shrugged. "Don't care."

I walked down the staircase and rounded the corner. The dorm hall's entrance/exit was right in front of me. "Please don't! I finally have someone who's just like me! Come on!" I stopped and turned to her.

"I had a life before this, and you don't even care, do you? I had a family. I had friends. I had plans! And now I have to either live forever and lie, or die! **I'LL TAKE DEATH.**" I walked towards the door. More pulling on my shirt and jacket.

"But…but…it's not all bad! You can still do stuff! And you can still have friends and family!" I shook my head. "I'm as close to death as it gets with still being alive. It's not worth it. Excuse me, me and the sun have a prior engagement."

I opened the door, and walked out into the sunlight. At first, it tingled. My body began to tremble. My bones started to sag down to the earth. The smell was awful. I closed my eyes. _Not worth it…_

I heard Samantha's voice above the hissing of my own flesh. "You'll suffer forever." I turned around, the sun's light still crackling my flesh. "What?"

"Then the LORD said to Cain, "Why are you furious? And why are you downcast? If you do right, won't you be accepted? But if you do not do right, sin is crouching at the door. Its desire is for you, but you must master it." Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field." And while they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him."

I stepped out of the sun, back into the dorm hall. "What did you just say?"

"Caine sinned and mocked God's words. And so he was cursed, to wander the Earth for all eternity until he repented. And any man who attacked him, would meet his curse seven fold. That's the story of Caine, the first vampire."

"I don't understand…the first vampire?"

"Caine spread his curse as he walked the Earth. Empires rose and crumbled, but he endured. And his curse spread."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, God didn't really like this. Neither did Satan, because Caine's 'children' were incorruptible. And so, they reserved a special circle of Hell for the children. The tenth circle. A circle filled with things that even we can't fathom. Things so horrible, that living the life of a vampire on Earth is nothing compared to what you'll endure there."

I cracked up. I laughed in her face. "That's all you have? A ghost story? I admit, working the Bible in there was pretty good. But…come on!"

"Did you believe in vampires before last night?" I stopped laughing. "Who's to say that all that isn't real then? People don't believe in vampires. And yet here we are. Belief has nothing to do with actual existence."

My rage started to rise. "You did this to me, knowing that I would have to endure this for the rest of my life!"

"It was that or let you die, I panicked." My voice rose.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!" **

"Look, I can't go back in time and reverse everything. And it's been kind of lonely, being the only one, ya know? I'll even show you the ropes!"

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

I ran back upstairs into my room. I locked the door. "Show me the fucking ropes!" I picked up my guitar and threw it against the wall. It snapped in half at the neck. I tipped over my office chair. I screamed over and over until my voice was hoarse. I caught my reflection in the mirror. I smashed it to pieces.

I ripped my mattress to shreds with my bare hands. I threw everything I possibly could at everything I possibly could.

I'm not proud of it.

A knock sounded at my door. **"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" **

I screamed some more. Another knock. **"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE, MONSTER!"**

Another knock. I ripped open the door.

"**I SAID, GET THE FU-"**

Two figures in blue. Badges.

"Are you Jack?"

I nodded. The cold pit in my stomach returned. I was brought back to reality once more. Every muscle in my body tightened. Something started to rise from my stomach, it moved into my throat…

_No_…

I stopped it. I had to maintain my cool. I wasn't about to test 'eternal life' by getting a life sentence in prison for assaulting police men, maybe even killing them.

"Can we ask you a few questions?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rat Trap

Author's foreword: I'm a little so so on having dialogue heavy chapters. I'm also so so on saying the word hoody so many times. In the future, more action, less hoodies. That is a promise.

_"In tragedy every moment is eternity; in comedy, eternity is a moment."_- Christopher Fry

Chapter 4: Rat Trap

I slipped through the crack in my door and closed it as fast as I could without looking worried. _They already probably think I'm crazy, I can't let them see what's in there…_

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of homework." I lied, my mind racing. One of the detectives smirked. He was tall, taller than me, but very frail looking. Long limbs. The other looked like a hockey puck with eyes. Short, rotund. His eyes bore into me.

"We just have a few questions about where you were last night."

I nodded. _Act one, scene one. Jack lies to cover his ass._

"Where were you from the hours of 10 pm to 4 am last night?" I remembered my roommate from earlier.

"I was at a party." _Idiot, you don't know anything about the party scene on campus. What if they ask where it wa-_

"Where was this party at?" _Crap. _"One of the fraternities…"

The short detective nodded. "Okay. Do you know which one?" _Crap. _"Uh…to be honest, I really don't. It was kind of a rough night…" I smiled sheepishly, hoping it would draw away from the possible hole in my alibi.

"How old are you?" _Shit. I'm underage._ "20. And I know, 21 is the drinking age. But you know how college is…" The tall detective smirked again. The short one didn't. "We aren't here to bust you for drinking. But, we need you to come downtown."

_It's over. _"Um…why?" The tall detective spoke up. "We think we have something of yours."

"Sure. Can you give me a minute?" The detectives nodded. "We'll be here."

I cracked open the door to my room and slipped through. My mind repeated their words over and over.

_We think we have something of yours. What does that mean? Did I leave something behind at Samantha's? My blood? My clothes? No…_

Something dawned on me.

_Jacket. _I had thrown my jacket away in disgust after the blood from the administrator had soaked the sleeve. And the news report…they said they found a jacket. "Shit…" I paced back and forth.

_I can go out my window…I can try and run…_I stared outside. The sun was shining brightly. _I'd never make it…_ My mind centered on another problem. _If they take me outside, I only have a few minutes before I'm charcoal… _

I winced at the mental image of me being escorted by two police detectives. Guiding me to the car. The sun shining down. My skin beginning to sizzle and crack. I burst into flames just before I get in the backseat of the car, onlookers bewildered and the two officers aghast. And then what comes after that…

I shuddered. _Tenth circle…_ "No."

That was when I decided that I wouldn't let myself do that. Not for the time being. I would rather live forever on Earth then risk being sent to…whatever. I didn't fully believe Samantha's story (it was pretty ridiculous), but she was right about one thing. And she definitely knew more about vampires than I did.

I put on a small hoody, and raised the hood up. "Please, please work…"

"Yeah boss, we are bringing him down now…No, we didn't. He didn't seem like someone who was capable of…that. He was more concerned with his underage drinking then anything. I know, I know. Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I wished I could hear the other side of the phone, but what I did hear helped alleviate some of my concern. As long as I played the innocent, studious, and occasionally rascal-like college student, I might be good. I opened the door.

"Sorry, just saving an essay."

The tall detective motioned, and I stepped through the door. I walked down the stairs, the detectives behind me. I rounded the corner. The dorm exit was in sight. I gulped. The sun seemed to be on full blast. Everything was soaked in light. No shade cover. I could barely see the police car parked on the curb in the distance. I gulped again.

"Don't be nervous kid. We aren't arresting you or anything." The tall detective smiled assuredly when I turned to look at him.

I adjusted my hood. "Yeah, right. This is my first time being escorted to a cop car though."

I opened the door to the outside. The sun hit my hoody's sleeve.

And then my whole body went into the light. I could feel it, but not as much as before. The hoody was offering me some protection. I sighed with relief.

_But you don't have forever… _An alien thought entered my brain. It wasn't my own, I knew that much. I picked up my pace accordingly. The sun hit my face with every step, I readjusted my hood again. I could feel my face starting to sizzle.

I wondered what would happen if I kept on like this. Would my face melt off? Would it fall to the ground like a mask on an actor? Or would my whole body follow suit, and collapse into ashes? I shuddered.

"Here we are." The tall detective stepped in front of me and unlocked the back seat of the car. It wasn't a standard police car, it was an old car. It was rust colored and brown. I hastily got in the back and closed the door. I thanked some sort of higher power for tinted windows.

The short detective got in the driver's seat, and the tall detective rode shotgun. "It's not too bad a ride." The tall detective said. The short detective just grunted for affirmation.

"O-okay."

The ride lasted for what seemed like a millennium. Cars past by my window. I slid down the seat a little.

_If they have my jacket…No, I know they do. I need to come up with something. Think. _I thought about every possible explanation for my jacket. None of them seemed completely convincing. Eventually I decided on the one I felt was best.

We arrived at the police station. The two detectives got out first, and the tall one opened my door for me. I stepped out, shying away from the sun's direction and turning my back to it. We entered the station.

"Alright, this way Jack." The short detective motioned for me to follow him. We entered a room with the words INTERROGATION on the front, written in big gold letters. I winced in my mind, but tried to keep a straight face.

"Have a seat. You want water or anything?" I shook my head. I couldn't remember the last time I drank, but it was the last thing on my mind.

"Okay. Wait here, I'll be right back." The short detective left.

I spread my legs out on the chair and looked up at the ceiling. I tried to hold onto my nerves, but my hands kept shaking. I put them in the pockets of my hoody.

The detective came in with a bag marked EVIDENCE. He emptied the contents on the table in front of me, and sat down.

My jacket.

_Shit…_ I already knew they had it, but seeing it in front of me was still unsettling.

"Know what this is?"

I feigned calm. "I think it's one of my jackets." The detective wrote something on a note pad. "You said you were at a party last night. Do you remember what time you left?"

I feigned recollection. "It might have been…2…or 3, maybe. It's a little hard to remember."

"Okay…do you remember what happened after you left?" The story I came up with ringed to the front of my mind.

"I think I…I think I got into a fight or something." The detective's eyes widened a little.

"A fight?" I nodded. "I remember two guys. A big one, and a not so big one." The detective stared into my eyes.

"Can you describe them a little better?" _The two muggers._ Another alien thought. Or was it my own?

"Yeah. I think they were Hispanic, part of one of the gangs around here. I remember them saying ese a lot, for some reason. And I think they wanted my money."

"You mean you got mugged?" I nodded. "I think so."

"You think or you know?" The detective's tone changed noticeably. "I thi-, I mean, I know. Yeah, that's what happened."

"I see…Jack, what did you do when they tried to mug you?" I feigned recollection once more. "I think I tried to fight back."

The detective raised his eyebrow. "You fought back?"

I nodded. "I was still a little drunk I guess." The detective nodded. "Now this is starting to come together…"

I hoped it meant in a good way. Well, good for me at least. He wrote something down on his notepad.

"Did you fight them off?" "I think so. But one of them got me in the stomach." I motioned to the welt on my stomach.

"Can I see the bruise?" I nodded, and lifted my shirt up. The welt was still noticeable, I thanked some higher power for that.

"I see." The detective wrote something down on his notepad again.

"Did you get hit anywhere else?" _The blood on my sleeve… _"Yeah, I think in the face. I remember blood coming from my mouth." The detective nodded again.

"That explains the blood on the sleeve of your jacket. You must have wiped it off, I guess?"

I nodded. "I guess so." The detective stood up abruptly.

"Alright then. At first, we thought the jacket was a part of that other case." I raised my eyebrow.

"What other case?" The detective quieted himself. "It's still under investigation, so I can't talk about it." I nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Are we done?" The detective nodded. "Yup. I want you to try and remember the mugger's face's with our sketch artist though. And you'll have to sign for your jacket back, but for the most part, we're done here. If you remember anything else though…"

I nodded once more. "I'll call. People shouldn't be allowed to run around hurting people like that." _I winced at my own words. Hypocrite repeated in my mind._

The detective brought me to the sketch artist, and after a half hour of "No, not like that." and "The eyes were narrower.", I signed my jacket out.

The tall detective offered to drive me back to the campus. I accepted, eager to avoid the sun as much as possible. The ride was noticeably shorter. On the way there, I congratulated myself.

_Good job shifting the blame Jack. Nice form. You're the best. _My conscious began to call out for me to tell the truth, to explode at the detective driving, to tell him everything was a lie. I resisted the urge, the only thing holding back the words was the reality of my situation.

"Sorry about that, kid." The detective apologized. "No harm done. Hope you catch all the bad guys running around this city." _Too bad you missed this one._

I waved him off. I casually walked across the field, and broke into a full sprint when the police car was out of sight. The sun wore down on me, but I managed to get into my dorm hall before my skin crackled. I walked up the stairs, and opened my door. I stepped into my room, eager to clean up the mess I had made earlier.

But I didn't see a mess. Everything was exactly as it was before I had freaked out. Well, my guitar was still broken. But it was neatly stacked up on my desk. Evidence of attempted repair was there as well, a bottle of glue was lying next to the guitar.

I was alarmed. Someone had gotten into my room. And they hadn't stolen anything. They had cleaned it.

I stepped over to my bed. Samantha's book was still there. And there was something tucked inside of it. I pulled it out and unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack. I cleaned up everything, you really have a temper, don't you? Call me as soon as you get back from the police."<p>

* * *

><p>In frilly writing, SAMANTHA was signed at the bottom of the letter. I crumpled it up and threw the letter in my garbage.<p>

_Call you? This is still all your fault._

I looked at my clock. 2 pm. I had missed all of my classes for the day. I flopped down on my bed once more. My head was mentally drained from the police station. I clutched my jacket in my hand. I let sleep come over me, this being the first time in days it happened voluntarily.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunger Pains

_"Trust in dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity." _-Kahlil Gibran

Chapter 5: Hunger Pains

I wish I could say that my dreams were peaceful, but it would be a lie.

I walked down a narrow corridor. The walls and floor blended into a myriad of grey concrete. I grew tired of walking. My legs sagged towards the ground. My eyes grew weary. Tunnel vision set in as I collapsed to the ground.

I watched the skin melt away from my bones. The bone seeped through as my muscles dissolved. I guess my eyes went as well, because I could only see darkness. I screamed, but my mouth was already dust.

"AGH!" I sprung up from my bed, and instinctively felt my eyes. _Still there…_

I rolled onto my back. My room was dark; the sun was no longer outside. I heard crickets chirping in the night.

Suddenly, the strange sensation flared in my chest. It was like a stomach ache, only it felt like my body was bursting open from the inside. I clutched my stomach painfully.

The sensation started to spread. It worked its way up my body. It got stuck in my throat for a second, and then continued up even further. I felt it behind my eyes, as if it was trying to see past them to the outside. It finally stopped spreading, but I still felt it swirling in my head.

"Feed."

My voice blurted out through its own volition. I sat up, my legs hanging from the side of my bed. I rubbed my forehead.

_Feed. _I withdrew my hand quickly. "Shut up." I said it to no one in particular.

A low growl came up from my throat. It sounded like a dog to me. I stood up and walked out to the bathroom.

What I saw in the mirror was…well, me. But my eyes had changed. My irises looked off. And when I edged closer to the mirror, I could faintly see a red dot forming in the center of my pupil. I looked away, splashing some sink water on my face.

_FEED._ "SHUT UP!"

I stared at myself with a pained look. _Is this really it? For the rest of my "life"…_

"Goddamn it." I muttered to the mirror.

_Jesus, kid. _Another alien thought entered my head from somewhere.

"Listen." "W-what?" I stammered. I twirled around, there was no one behind me. I opened the bathroom stall, no one. But I definitely heard someone.

"You really are a child, aren't you?" The voice retorted to my bewilderment.

"Who…?"

_Up here._ My arm raised itself up. And my hand pointed to my head. _Get it?_

I started to grow uneasy. The sensation pulsated in my head.

"Feel that?" I whipped around once more. "Stop doing that, child."

My body stiffened. My arms fell to my sides, and my legs locked up.

"Good boy."

My head locked itself as well, so I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. But my reflection wasn't locked up, he was standing nonchalantly. His gaze met mine, and he smirked.

"Hello."

My reflection said. My head went into overdrive trying to process it.

"Oh, calm down child." My reflection paced around the bathroom, and opened the stall.

I did not do any of this. He curiously pressed a button above the toilet, it flushed.

"A toilet, right?"

He gazed back at me. "Never seen one in person. Or mind. Or what have you."

My eyes must have betrayed my fear and curiosity, because my reflection sighed.

"Sorry, I should probably tell you some stuff."

He smiled. "But, this is really funny, so I won't."

My eyes closed of their own accord, and my body fell out of its locked position. My reflection was back to…well, me.

I moved my hand just to make sure. The reflection followed it. I ran out of the bathroom and back into my room. I grabbed my phone and found that Samantha was on my speed dial. I called her.

"Come on…come on…"

4 rings, and she picked up.

"They JUST let you out? What the hell, I thought I was gonna have to go dow-"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!"

I heard her move on the other end of the phone. "What are you talking about?"

I felt bad that I had to ask her anything (after all, I was still mad about…everything), but I had no other choice.

"My reflection just talked to me!"

A pause. "So?"

"WHAT!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"TELL ME WHY!"

"Did you talk to your reflection? That's usually when they talk back."

I grew impatient. "NO, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

"WAIT, WHAT!"

Her voice rose up an octave.

"That really happened to you? Like, for real? YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

I felt my jaw drop.

"What!"

"I said, you're so lucky! To think that I mothered you…I'm so proud, Jack."

I ignored her crazy. "Look, tell me what just happened."

She continued on her verbal rampage.

"I mean, that's like super rare stuff. Like so rare, it only happens once a…decade. Or is it century? Or millennium…Maybe my bite's special? Or maybe you're just different. Soooo lucky."

I hung up the phone.

"Thanks for all the answers Sam."

Suddenly, I remembered her book.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed it. I opened to what looked like a table of contents.

* * *

><p>Page 1<em>…Origins<em>

Page 102_…Dead or Alive: A Scientific Perspective_

Page 473_…The Anathema: Cursed or lucky?_

Page 635_…Our Prescene_

Page 851…_Our Role in History_

Page 1007…_Closing remarks_

* * *

><p>The font was a little straining on my eyes, but I remembered Samantha's use of the word lucky.<p>

I opened to 473.

* * *

><p>The Anathema: Cursed or Lucky?<p>

Throughout our history, there have been individuals who have displayed certain characteristics. These individuals usually rise to power in their clans, and frequently end up being elders or representatives. These are the Anathema.

The Anathema are best summed up in few words. Calculating. Split. Dangerous. And above all, survivalists.

The most prominent characteristic that Anathema exhibit is not physical. In truth, Anathema look completely similar to their brothers and sisters. The Anathema's true difference is their 'split' personality.

When Anathema are asked to talk about their 'other' personality, the results are usually the same. They say that one of their personalities is the one they retain from their mortal life. However, their other personality is the mental manifestation of their affliction. It is, in a sense, their vampirism.

Most commonly, this manifestation guides the Anathema. It will talk to them. Early on it guides the kin, something like a mentor. Later on, it acts as a consultant, usually offering fresh insight on situations. And in some rare instances, particularly ones of life or death, it will take over the Anathema's body. This is apparently similar to a 'fight or flight' response seen in mortals. However, Anathemas rarely remember these occurrences.

But, like most things, Anathema are a mixed bag. While their other personality will usually help them, it has been known that the other personalities sometimes go against the original personalities' wishes. In rare cases, the Anathema takes complete control of the body, and the original personality is never seen again.

In truth, Anathema are sometimes feared because of this. Their unpredictability is something that most kin feel often compromises the 'hidden in plain sight' aspect that most kin adopt. Their ability to process and analyze situations is roughly double that of 'normal' kin, so in a one on one fight, they usually win. At times, there have even been movements to purge Anathemas, usually with the pretext that they are 'abominations of abominations'. These usually do not end well for either side.

* * *

><p>I stopped reading.<p>

"There you go, child." The voice resounded in my head.

"The mental manifestation of…vampirism…" I tried to wrap my mind around it.

"So, that's what I am." The voice said.

"What?"

"I didn't know what I was, but now I do. I'm this 'other' personality. Curious."

I raised my eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

"How could I? I know everything you know. So if you don't know, I don't know. But now that you do know, I do too. This does raise some questions though."

_Yeah, how do I get you out of my head…_

"You don't, we're stuck with each other. I don't actually know that, but I feel that's what it is."

I sighed. I didn't want something reading my thoughts and criticizing me constantly. It felt like an invasion of privacy, if that makes any sense.

"Can you just stop…doing whatever you're doing up there?"

"Don't be like that. I've already saved you on more than one occasion. Well, us. I've saved us. Actually, I only wanted to save myself. But, I saved you by extension. That counts for something, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "When have you done that?"

The muggers flashed back to me.

**"Make me, douche." **

The police station reappeared.

"But you don't have forever…"

And then the administrator. No words this time, just a silent film. I lashed out. My teeth sunk into his neck.

"IT WAS YOU!" I stood up as I yelled. "YOU MADE ME DO THOSE THINGS!"

"By 'things', you mean saved you, right?"

"NO!"

"Those muggers were threatening you. The police…well, going to prison is never a good thing. As for the administrator…"

"WHAT POSSIBLE EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR-"

"…we needed blood."

I stopped mid-yell. "And I made sure you didn't kill him, didn't I? If you had kept on like you were, you would have completely drained him."

_**STOP.**_

I recalled hearing that. Everything came a little closer together in my mind.

"Speaking of blood…"

The sensation pulsated in my chest again.

"Listen, you, I, we, need blood to survive. So can we…"

My leg started to move towards the door. I stopped it.

"Hold on. I'm not doing that."

The sensation pulsated again.

"You need to stop pretending that you can still live normally, and fucking face it, okay?"

The voice's tone changed.

"I'm not saying this because I _want_ you to do it. I _need _you to do it. And you _need _it as well. And besides, it's either you get some blood now, or you go crazy later and probably endanger us both. Remember the administrator guy? Imagine that, only this time I doubt my ability to stop you. I barely managed it that time. So, either drink up now, or kill someone later. My advice is the former."

I let my head hang down. It made sense. I wished it didn't, but it did.

"O…okay."

Just when I thought I couldn't hate myself even more, I sunk to a new low. Oddly enough, my mind wasn't racing that much. It was strangely fluid.

"_Thank you. _Now, shall me?"

My leg started moving again.

"Yeah."

I grabbed my jacket on the way out. I emerged into the night with a strange mixture of both dread and calm. The night air was cold. I couldn't see my breath though.


	6. Chapter 6: Cherry Poppin'

"_I existed from all eternity and, behold, I am here; and I shall exist till the end of time, for my being has no end."_ -Kahlil Gibran

Chapter 6: Cherry Poppin'

My eyes scanned the night.

"This is what it feels like to be a predator. To be a hunter. Revel in it, child."

I rolled my eyes. "Very dramatic."

"Over there!"

My head turned automatically. I saw a group of less-than-sober individuals making their way down a sidewalk. It was mostly guys, but there were a few girls there as well. Part of me wished to be a part of their group, not for the conformity, but just to feel a little less…well, dead.

I shook my head.

"There's too many." Something inside me winced. I wasn't opposing it because it was wrong, but because it was too difficult. A sense of disgust washed over me.

"Fine."

I began walking down the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets.

I passed numerous groups of drunk college students. I avoided eye contact. I felt like if they looked me in the eye, they would see what I was planning.

"Can you hurry this up? I'm running on empty."

I ignored him…or her. However, I was starting to feel the effects of blood withdrawal as well. If I had to compare it to something, it would be most like starvation and dehydration at the same time. My mouth and throat felt dry, and my stomach felt empty. Occasionally, a small tremor would echo from my stomach up to my head, almost like a countdown signal. And I knew what happened when the countdown hit zero.

"Gotta do this soon…"

Eventually, I arrived at a small nightclub. I could hear the booming music from outside. It filled my chest with small vibrations.

"Here."

I gazed at the neon sign out front. "Stargazers…Sounds like a rave thing."

There was a line, however. And it stretched all the way past the corner, wrapping around.

"Why here? Besides, the lines way too long. And I don't even know if I can get in."

"Predator, Jack. Predators find out how to get to their prey."

My head automatically turned to an alley that snaked around the club. I headed down it, searching for another way into the club.

"There!"

My head turned again to a window. It was a small window, probably 2 feet wide, and it was about 10 feet above. I guessed that it led to a bathroom or something.

"I bet I could…stack…something…" I grabbed a nearby garbage can and placed it under the window. I cautiously stood on top of it.

"You know, a few days ago I was a promising biology major. And now look at me. Stacking garbage cans, stalking people to get a fix…"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

I pulled myself up into the window.

"What?"

I managed to fit my torso through, but my legs kicked forward too soon. I fell into the bathroom, smacking the floor with my back.

"I just thought it was ironic that you were a biology major, studying life, and now you're not really alive."

"Thanks for that. It helps."

One of the bathroom stalls opened before I could upright myself. A heavy set man walked out, looked at me, laughed, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Young'uns can't hold they licker no mor'."

I stood up, grabbing a few paper towels to wipe off what I hoped was water.

"Okay, in the club. Now what?"

Another bathroom stall opened.

"Now you party maaaaan! Wooooooo, Empire Citay!" The man said in a very clichéd, "I'm clearly stoned" way.

The man walked out.

_Stop talking out loud. _

I nodded.

I exited the bathroom, the vibrations filling my chest once more. I stepped out into a sea of people in a large, circular ball room. The lights rapidly pulsated to seizure inducing levels. I winced.

_Yup, it's a rave._

People covered in glowing paints danced around. Several people banged into me. I pushed them back.

_Why did we come in here again? There's too many people to…_

I stopped myself from saying the last part.

_Remember the mentoring thing it said in that book? I'm mentoring you. Teaching you. Guiding you._

_Great. What now?_

_Find a girl. Any will do._

My head throbbed.

_What! That's your plan? Find a girl? How is that mentori-_

_This is like, vampire 101. The girl even used it on you, and you walked right into it. _

The girl. I knew he meant Samantha. But the rest made no sense to me.

I scoped the room for a girl. There were a lot, but I set my interests on a lone girl at the bar. I figured someone who wasn't in a group would be easier.

_Great, approach her and strike up a conversation._

I waded through the crowd, arriving at the bar.

"Hey."

The girl paid no attention. "Uh, hello?"

Still nothing. I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey."

She turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

_Good pick. Alright, stare into her eyes._

I reluctantly obeyed. I gazed into her eyes for a few seconds.

Suddenly, I started to see a thin red thread. It looked like it was coming from my eye. It looped around through the air. In a matter of seconds, it entered the girl's right eye.

_It's taking hold…_

The girl suddenly perked up.

"I mean, hey."

_Hook, line, and…hooked. Now, ask if she wants to get out of here._

"Do you…uh…want to get out of here?"

The line seemed familiar.

The girl nodded, as if she was a thousand miles away.

_Just bring her back to the bathroom or something. We aren't looking for romance._

I motioned for her to follow. She grabbed my arm. The thin red thread was still there, connecting us.

I waded through the crowd once more, arriving in the bathroom where I made my entrance. I entered one of the stalls with her.

_Alright, now here's how you do it right. Tilt her head._

I tilted her head to the right, my heart would have been racing if I was truly alive.

_Now, lick her neck._

I licked it, I could feel her body stiffen, and then quickly loosen. I started to feel disgusting again, but I'll admit I was strangely entranced with the prospect of it all.

_Alright, this will just come naturally. Extend your upper lip and bare your teeth. Slowly approach her neck._

I did so, licking my teeth. I could feel my canine teeth pulsating, as if they were eager to pierce flesh.

_And…_

I lightly clamped down. I felt my canine teeth push through her skin. It felt…good. Really good. And above all, it felt natural. Just like he said it would.

_Great. Now just apply a little suction…_

I did so. I felt the liquid slide down my throat. It trickled all the way my chest. Into my stomach. Out to my limbs. It felt like it reached every part of my body.

_Okay, stop._

I bared down harder with my teeth. I felt her body tighten up again. I increased the suction. The liquid rushed down my throat.

_Jack, that's enough. We're good._

But we weren't _good_. It felt like I was on the precipice of understanding everything. As if blood was the key to unlocking some sort of universal secret. The more blood, the more power I would have. The more power…I could do anything. I could destroy Samantha for starting this. I could destroy the college campus, I could destroy the city. I could destroy the world. No, I wouldn't do that. I would become a God on Earth.

I pried my mouth off the girl's neck. Blood dripped from my mouth. It was all over her shoulder. The red thread had disappeared as well. I panted heavily. I felt my mouth…smiling.

_Now you know what it feels like to do it voluntarily. It requires discipline to not completely drain your victims. You went a little far, but she should recover in time._

I stared down at the wound. It was already starting to close.

_Those wounds heal faster than normal ones. She should regain consciousness in a few minutes. And we should get out of here._

I felt a strange mixture of guilt and contentment. I felt full, satiated. I felt like if it had been a few more seconds, she could be dead. I gently placed her on the toilet seat, and did my best to wash the blood off her neck. I also washed the blood from my mouth, watching the red funnel down the drain. I looked up in the mirror. The smile had crept back onto my face. I instantly replaced it with an apathetic look.

_Alright, just walk out the front. Not like they keep tabs on who comes in._

I stared back at the girl one last time. She was starting to stir. I quickly walked out of the bathroom, and made my way through the crowd.

Someone bumped into me. Then another. And then something bumped into me.

I felt something enter my chest. I looked down. A small needle was sticking out of my jacket.

_Oh shi-_

The voice in my head vanished before it could finish. My vision instantly blurred up.

I looked up at a broad figure in front of me. He glared down, his eyes empty and hollow. I felt something wrap around my torso and lift me off the ground. If I had to guess, I believe the broad figure slung me over his shoulder. I felt his steps echo through his body, and blacked out after a few seconds of trying to fight off unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7: Caged

Author's foreword: Haven't done this in a while. Anyway, I read this all the way through, and noticed that I tend to jump from one thing to another with every chapter. So, get ready for more focus!

_A moving body whose motion was not retarded by any resisting force would continue to move for all eternity. _–Hermann von Helmholtz

Chapter 7: Caged

"…and the worst part is, we think he's one of _them_. I know! No, she already plead her case and the elders said…we already tried that too, it didn't work. You know that there hasn't been one for years. No matter what the doctor says, I have no faith in his "experiments". Yes. I will, goodbye."

I moved all my limbs at once, struggling against the restraints within a moment of waking up. The chair didn't relent.

"And he's here."

A man wearing a business suit walked over. His neatly combed brown hair swayed slightly as he moved.

"You have been up to some trouble, haven't you?"

I stared at his eyes, hollow.

"But I suppose it can't be helped, considering who's progeny you are."

I tried to reach out to the other personality. To get it to guide me out, offer advice, give me someone to talk to, anything. Nothing came.

"I mean, the girl is barely even a toddler, and she constantly tries to go against our wishes. Especially my wishes. It's like she doesn't even try to understand the rules. Like she doesn't even realize the consequences of her actions. And now this…"

He looked at me.

"This is simply the last straw."

The man muttered to himself.

"And yet…"

He looked at me again.

"And yet, you're off limits."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can tell you, back in my glory days, I was quite the hunter of your kind. Newborns, filled with fear and uncertainty. Most of them would go on blood frenzies. Draining every mortal they could get their hands on. And when I caught them…they just switched it off. They begged for their lives. The first few times, it was a little sad. After the 20th, I stopped listening. We can't have newborns running around doing as they please. It puts us all in jeopardy."

I thought about what he was saying. I had even gone on a 'blood frenzy'. But why was I off limits? Because I was an anathema? Did they already know? Was it because Samantha had made me?

The man laughed, distracting my thoughts.

"Look at me, rambling on and on. You don't even know what's going on."

He smiled wryly. "Speaking of knowledge, I need to see what you know."

He crouched down to my level, and stared at my eyes. I tried to look away, but something stopped my head from moving.

I saw a thin red thread come out of his eye. It looped through the air.

_That's the same thing from before! The thing that I used!_

It flew towards me. I didn't physically feel it hit my eye, but I felt it mentally. Like someone opened my brain and could see my thoughts.

_GET OUT!_

"Relax, child. I'm just window shopping…"

_**I SAID, GET OUT NOW.**_

My chest. My lungs. My throat. The sensation passed through them all in milliseconds, speeding up to my brain.

"What are you doin-"

The red thread disintegrated before my eyes. The man flew back as if he was punched. He landed on the ground, sprawled out. He didn't move.

_That guy was a douche._

I was surprised and relieved. "I thought you were gone."

_I can't just 'be gone'. I was just waiting for the right moment._

I easily broke through the restraints.

"Great, now where are we and how do we get out?"

_I…don't know…_

The voice seemed strained.

_That little stunt did a number on me. Wasn't easy taking out that dude. You'll be fine on your own as long as you avoid everyone you meet and somehow manage to escape and then avoid being found again. Cya._

"No, wait! Goddamn!"

I looked around. "Okay, don't panic. Don't panic. A door…a door…a door!"

I ran over to it and jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

"Crap crap crap crap." My eyes darted around the room.

"Come on…"

I zeroed in on a keyring hanging off the man's belt loop. I ran over, and clumsily tried to remove it.

"Just come off!"

I ripped the key ring off, breaking the belt loop. I shrugged, and ran back to the door.

First key. Nothing. Second key. Nothing.

I heard rustling from behind.

Third key. Nothing.

"Wha…urgh…"

Fourth.

"Come on come on come on…"

Fifth key. A release noise. I pulled at the door, but a hand slammed it shut from behind me.

"You son of a bitch." I turned behind me to see a hand seize my throat. It lifted me off the ground, my legs dangling. I felt a bit of nostalgia.

"YOU tried to get in MY head!"

His grip tightened.

"**A MERE CHILD! THINKING HE CAN TAKE ME ON!"**

He slammed me against the door. I heard the wood splinter slightly.

"I don't care if you're off limits."

He threw me at the chair that previously restrained me. The wooden legs snapped, and I slammed into the ground.

"You need discipline."

He blurred across the room.

And appeared in front of me.

He picked me up again, and tossed me into the wall to my right.

"URCK."

I felt the spit fly out of my mouth. Or was it blood? Couldn't tell.

"Stand up."

I managed to get back on my feet.

"Trying to get in my head…"

He blurred again.

I kicked forward, managing to land a hit.

Or so I thought. My foot landed in his hand. He span my leg around in an impossible position. I could feel the pressure being exerted on my bone. I screamed aloud.

"Did you know that a child's bones are very weak compared to someone like me? It's like snapping a twig."

He twisted my leg more. The pressure increased. I screamed again.

"A noisy twig."

More twisting.

"AGGGGGGHH!"

The pain was unbearable. I was impressed that I was still conscious.

_HELP ME!_

My thoughts screamed out so loud I thought that I shouted it.

_I'm still recovering! I'm not some get out of jail free card you can pull whenever you feel like it!_

"I SAID, HELP ME!"

The man stopped twisting my leg. It dropped to the ground, me along with it. I held it in pain, rubbing it to try and quell the fiery sensation emanating from it.

"Who did you just talk to, child?"

I looked up, dumbstruck.

"No one."

The man smirked. "No, it was definitely someone. But we're the only ones here."

He paced the room. I concentrated on trying to set my leg back to its original position.

"Unless…so you ARE one."

I looked up again.

"Are what?"

"It all makes sense now. But, to think that girl could create one. I'm almost jealous of her. Almost."

I managed to set my leg into a position that wasn't completely horrible looking.

"And you've already established communication, if I heard you right. Hmph."

The man began walking out.

"I look forward to seeing how things turn out for you, child."

He opened the door, and walked out.

"…"

I breathed out, half expecting something else to pop out of a wall and try and kill me.

_Glad he's gone._

"Yeah…hey, thanks for all the help."

_I try. Is my/your/our leg too busted to walk on?_

I stood up, putting some of my weight on it.

The leg was very wobbly. After a few seconds, I leaned off it.

"Yeah, it's pretty busted."

_It'll be fine after a day or two. Faster if you feed a few times._

I started half-walking to the door, using the wall for support. I managed to get to the door, and after some careful body positioning, slipped through.

I emerged into a sleek corridor. There were no lights, but I could still see perfectly.

"Where did he go…?"

I limped down the hallway.

_Where am I…?_

The question pulsated throughout my body like the music from the nightclub.

_The nightclub._

I could barely remember anything before that. A window…a phone? Maybe? Nothing was really clear.

_That man was the same as us. _

"What?"

_He was…you know. But he was way stronger._

"Yeah…"

I pictured the anger that filled the man's face.

_And he seemed to know that girl. We should probably ask her about it. Well, maybe after the leg heals up._

"Hey."

_Hey?_

"I need something to call you."

_Call me?_

"Like a name, or something."

_A name, huh…_

A few moments of silence.

_Janus._

"Janus?"

_Janus._

"Okay then."

A ladder came into view after what seemed liked hours.

I quickened my pace and scrambled up, desperate.

My head hit something.

I pushed as hard as I could with one of my hands. The manhole gradually moved. I pushed it aside and climbed up.

I stared around. It appeared as if I was in a sewer system. There were pipes emptying into a shallow river of greenish brown. I walked along the narrow walkway, careful to avoid slipping.

"How far underground are we?"

_I don't know. This is my first time in a sewer. I'm more concerned with where that business guy went off to._

"Why do you care so much?"

_He seemed like he knew more about…well, everything I guess. I was so close to getting inside his head…_

"…with that red thread thing?"

_It's not just a red thread. It's a mental link…red thread thing. _

"You said that Samantha used it on me before, didn't you?"

_Yeah, to get you in her room. Don't you remember it being hard to think? Kinda like a dream or something?_

I vaguely remembered. It felt like it had been so long since then. A lifetime, even.

_Anyway, in its rawest form, it's kind of like a charm thing. But higher up, you can get a sneak peek at the mind. Surface thoughts. _

"What did you do to that guy before?"

_Well, the connection is two ways. When you peer into someone's mind, you have to open yours up so you can receive it. _

"Oh, okay…"

The walkway crumbled slightly. I stepped back apprehensively, and gave the edge of the walkway a wide berth.

Water began to rush in from one of the pipes, I jumped at the sound.

"There's got to be an exit somewhere…"


	8. Chapter 8: Sewers and Friends

_ Life is like a sewer... what you get out of it depends on what you put into it.- _Tom Lehrer

Chapter 8

I continued walking, the walkway's increased creaking sounds beginning to wear down on my nerves. I was still jostled from the fight. Questions were buzzing around in my head so fast, it seemed impossible to nail anyone down.

Eventually, the walkway spanned over a giant, swirling pool of water. Water rushed in from above.

_It's starting to rain. We need to get out of here fast._

"Why?"

I clenched the railing of the walkway a little tighter.

_When it rains, sewers usually surge with water._

"That doesn't sound go-"

A sharp creaking sound filled my ears. The chains supporting the railway were starting to sway violently. I tightened my grip, my legs ducking down.

_**I TOLD YOU!**_

The water from one of the pipes was hitting the walkway, causing it to rock back and forth.

_We need to get off this thing!_

"REALLY!"

The water shooting out of the pipe intensified. Another pipe began shooting water, this time directly into my face.

I swallowed a huge gulp of water before closing my mouth.

_What ISN'T trying to kill us?_

I inched along the walkway, before another blast of water flew into my chest. The force of the blow knocked me off the walkway.

I slammed against the wall of the sewer, and then plummeted into the swirling water below.

But I was still conscious. I kicked and waved my arms, trying to get to the surface.

_I'll drown! I'll…_

The current was funneling down into some chamber. I was getting dragged down, deeper and deeper. I struggled, but my flailing had no effect on the current.

Deeper. My mouth opened, and I expected a rush of air to escape.

Nothing.

_I can…breathe…?_

I resumed my flailing.

_You're already dead! You don't even breathe!_

I was nearing the bottom of the chamber. I saw the hole that all the water was flowing into. I hit the wall, scraping across it in an instant.

The suction on my body increased. I struggled to hold onto the concrete, but there was nothing to grab.

My legs disappeared into the hole. My torso. And then everything.

I rocketed down a narrow tube, the water at my back almost seemed angry that I was interfering with its path.

_Just…hold on…_

I noticed a small piece of metal sticking out up ahead, and ducked under it. Another piece of metal came up out of the corner of my eye, it hit my already busted leg. I let out a scream. The water absorbed the sound.

A small light in the distance. It rapidly grew.

Before I knew it, I was spat out of the sewer.

I landed with a loud SPLASH that resounded in my ears. I weakly moved my arms, trying to get to the surface. If I was still human, I think I would have drowned. But I wasn't, and I eventually emerged from the water.

"Ugh…"

The night sky was filled with a thick fog. I squinted, and barely managed to make out a block of land. After what seemed like forever, my leg touched down on sand. I awkwardly plodded through the water, looking around for any onlookers. I didn't see anyone as the water receded from my torso.

I crawled up on the beach, hacking up what I hoped was water.

"What a…fucking…night…" I cleared my throat, spitting out…something.

"Goddamn business man…"

_Hey, you still have your wallet?_

"Wha…?"

I felt my back pocket, and sighed. Of course I didn't have my wallet. Either the business guy took it, or it got washed out during…the sewer ride.

"No."

_Great…_

I walked up the beach, taking off my soaked jacket. "Man…"

I sat down on a nearby bench. "Goddamn."

I held my head in my hands, trying to arrange all of the night's events in my mind. To be honest, I didn't know where to start. The business man. The sewer. And my leg…

I looked down. It was still twisted a little, but there was no pain emanating from it as it had before.

I let the rain wash over me for a few minutes. It was nice to feel cleansed, however short it lasted.

_Better start walking. I think its almost dawn._

I knew what that meant. A fate worse than death. Or was I already experiencing something like that? I quickened my pace regardless. A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating the dark street. Thunder clapped in the distance.

_What are you going to do now?_

"What do you mean?"

_I mean, we're in a pretty bad situation right now. That suit guy seemed like he meant business, talking about killing Children. And he knew Samantha. Maybe she's important in this...vampire...social class thing?_

"I doubt she could be anything. She said herself she was only turned a few years ago."

_Maybe it's not her...but the one who turned her?_

"What do you mean?"

_Maybe her master is the one who is important. _

"That makes sense. But what does it have to do with me?"

_I don't know for sure...Oh yeah, that guy said something before that unsettled me._

"Hm?"

I looked into a convenience store from the street, spying a clock hanging above the cashier. It read 4:02.

_I think he knew about me._

"Yeah...right around where he walked out. I remember."

_We should be careful if that's the case._

"Yes, we should."

I stopped at a bus station, consulting the map for details on my location. I found where I was, downtown. It would take me hours to walk back to the college. And the sun was due any minute.

"I don't think I can make it back in time."

_Then we need to duck out of the sun for a bit. Do you know anyone in the area?_

"Yeah..."

I winced at the prospect of going to a fraternity for refuge, but I was out of options. I didn't even know the name of the fraternity by heart, just that one of my friends from the previous year was in it. I vaguely recalled reading that he had been elected "presidente" of the fraternity last year. I hoped it was true, and my mind wasn't just trying to give me a break.

I jogged down the street, passing a few figures lying in an alleyway.

"Homeless..."

_There a lot of them in this city?_

I nodded, speaking under my breath to not draw attention to myself. "Yeah. Empire doesn't have many working class jobs. It's mostly...suits."

My brain started to form a connection, but I dismissed it as the fraternity came into view.

I walked up the cobblestone walkway, stepping over figures draped with blankets. The lawn was more beer bottles than grass. A lone tree was visible, but dead.

I walked up to the fraternity door and knocked. The door opened by itself. I walked in. More people were passed out inside. Or were they...?

I knelt down next to one of the bodies. My heart started to race as I took my hand to the girl's neck. Nothing. No pulse. I felt a mark on the girl's neck, and carefully moved the small blanket that was covering her face. Two indents. Bite marks. "What..." I moved to another body. No pulse. Two bite marks. Another.

All the bodies were the same. I walked throughout the house, a strange pulsating sensation forming in the back of my head.

_What happened here?_

I already knew. A vampire had been through here. If he was still here...

A rustling noise from behind caught my attention. My body ducked before I could process anything.

"Fast son of a bitch, aren't you?"

I stood back up, facing my opponent. "Carlos?"

"Who...?"

I tackled him to the ground, partly because I was sure it was Carlos, the 'presidente', and partly because I was desperate. I had to get a closer look. Was he really like me now? How? Why?

I looked at his face. His eyes were different than I remembered, but it was Carlos.

"Jack?"

He pushed me off. In an instant, he was on his feet. He jumped down the stairs and bolted out the back door. I heard a metal grinding sound, and a large resounding clang echoed for a few seconds.

"Sewers?"

_He was definitely no longer mortal._

"No kidding. I wonder what happened."

_How well did you know him?_

"Not...too well. We studied together sometimes."

_You're not very social, are you?_

"Comes in handy when a girl decides to turn you into a vampire. Having a lot of inquisitive friends wouldn't help us, would it?"

_Guess not. I recommend the basement._

I walked downstairs, my mind trying to rationalize Carlos, vampires, and this house of corpses.

I don't know if I came up with anything. After a few seconds of lying in the cold, musty basement, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Demon

_Everyone carries around his own monsters. _–Richard Pryor

Chapter 9: Demons

I remember nothing from my time asleep. If I dreamt, it was quickly forgotten as I sat up, my back aching slightly from the cold, hard floor. Later, I learned that this was a rare occurrence in vampires. Dreams were supposed to offer insight on problems. When no dreams occurred, it either meant that there were no problems (not the case), or that the vampire's mind was so overtaxed that it didn't have the energy to even try and solve anything in a dream.

My eyes were already adjusted to the darkness. I rubbed my back and stretched my arms. A familiar sensation went off in my head.

_Awake?_

"I guess."

I cautiously went up the stairs, not taking any chances on…well, anything. The last thing I needed was more emotional, mental, or physical baggage. I opened the basement door, expecting the strong smell of death to enter my nostrils. Nothing came.

"…?"

I looked around. All the bodies were gone. It was as if they were never even there. All that remained was the trash from before.

…_Peculiar._

"Peculiar? First, it's odd enough that there were corpses everywhere. And now they are gone. And it's just peculiar?"

_Speaking of peculiar, maybe there's something in Carlos' room?_

"…Like what?"

_Something that might mention his turning into a vampire. Or the corpses. Or something._

"Good idea, Janus."

I hurried up the stairs. Faded gold lettering marked a door. Presid n e.

I opened the door and walked inside. Carlos wasn't much of a neat freak. Papers were littered around the room. I glanced at a few on the floor, looked like study sheets for a business class.

_The desk._

A desk lamp shined on a piece of paper on the desk. I picked it up and began to read.

* * *

><p>…<em>Finally found suit again. In the sewers.<em>

_Tried to caution me about 'not knowing what I was getting into' and that 'sacrifices have to be made'._

_As if I didn't know already. He said he would come to my dorm and do it there. About damn time._

* * *

><p>A weird emotion washed over me. Guilt? No. Regret? A little, for this paper memory of the mortal Carlos. I wanted to warn him, but it was too late already. I read on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He did it last night. Didn't even feel it that much. Like a needle, piercing the flesh. Not as bad as they made it out to be, that's for sure.<em>

_Anyway, already started feeding. It's ridiculous how many girls jump at the chance to sleep with the 'presidente'. I tell them to wait in my room, hide in the bathroom, and then when they least expect it…_

_I can already feel the benefits of this 'curse'. I'm faster and stronger. I fell down a flight of stairs (tripped over a beer bottle, we really need a maid) and didn't even feel a thing. It was just nothing. Suit came by to check up on me, said that it was normal to feel a little sluggish. I feel better than ever._

* * *

><p>"Why did he do it? How did he even know the suit guy? Goddamn…"<p>

I felt responsible. Even though I hadn't really known Carlos, it felt like my fault. I still don't really know why.

* * *

><p><em>Suit told me about some social class stuff, and he mentioned something about a girl on the campus. He said she was 'forbidden', meaning I shouldn't even talk to her. I'm curious, but not curious enough to cross the suit.<em>

_He also talked about a tithe, something that I have to do to provide for my clan. I'm thinking it's something like giving them valuables? Like, a mystical vampire artifact, or something. I don't really know._

_He also mentioned HIS name. _

* * *

><p>I flipped the page over, a new entry.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I swear, once this guy is in your life, he doesn't stay out. I meet him a year ago, buddy up with him for studying, and then we kinda drift apart. Don't talk, nothing.<em>

_And NOW, I hear that this campus 'forbidden' girl had turned him. JUST. LIKE. THAT._

_He didn't even have to do anything. No tithe, no being a lackey, no setting up feeding spots. It's ridiculous. I asked the suit about him, and he said that he was 'looking into it'. Yeah, great._

_Oh yeah, the tithe. Suit said it was basically a 'blood offering'. Very dark stuff, but it's not like I haven't prepared something for him before, just on a bigger scale. I can probably just throw a party at night, invite a few people over (maybe some people who I don't really like, revenge time!) and then have our 'clan' go nuts. Bunch of drunk university students should be prime pickings for these guys. Hope they don't mind alcohol in their blood though._

* * *

><p>"He's talking about me! What the fuck?"<p>

_Keep reading, this is getting interesting._

I found the final page, or what looked like the final page. It was stained with…something.

* * *

><p><em>Just got done with that tithe business. Goddamn, if they told me they were going to 'drain'em dry' (their words) I wouldn't have even agreed! Now I got a bunch of bodies in here, what the fuck do I do with those?<em>

_Suit promised that he would see to the 'clean up'. He better. They are starting to stink._

_As if that wasn't enough, suit told me he captured HIM. From what he said, apparently he's special. Something called a…antyma? Anathyma, something like that. Of course, the goody goody study all day and night gets a lucky fucking break. Suit said he roughed him up. Good. Don't know what he has planned for him, but I wouldn't want to be Jackal right now._

* * *

><p>I crumped the piece of paper and threw it out the door.<p>

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

_Tell me about it. What did you do, have sex with his girlfriend and kill his parents?_

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

_Then this guy must be a douche._

"All I did was fucking study with him! I'm the bad guy for wanting to study? What the fuck kind of logic is that!"

_And all those people too. This guy is showing some major signs of sociopath…ism. _

"Yeah, he doesn't even seem concerned that he just pretty much killed a bunch of people. I don't know how I didn't see all this before. I feel like an idiot."

_Unless you were some kind of psychic, I don't think you could have seen this coming. Anyway, it's night again. We should probably head off to the campus. Maybe the girl knows something?_

As much as I wanted to confront Carlos (for a lot of different reasons) I knew that I didn't even know where to start. He had used the sewers, and so had the suit. Maybe there was some sort of network…I didn't have the willpower nor the desire to go anywhere near a sewer for…awhile.

"Yeah, let's head back home."

I walked out of the study and down the stairs, when the sound of footsteps caught my ear. I crouched low to the ground and perked up. WHAM.

Something hit me in the back of the head with enough force to send me flying down the rest of the stairs. I stuck my hands out and managed to absorb most of the impact. I turned around, still crouched down.

Suit. Smirking.

"YOU!"

_Keep cool, Jack. _

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL HIS **FAULT!**"

My voice was getting coarse. It lowered a few octaves. Something was happening.

"Talking to yourself? How…unbecoming."

He started walking down the stairs. I shot at him through the air in an instant. I saw the look in his eyes change from smug to furious.

And then I thought I saw fear. A hint.

He kicked his leg forward to stop me. I grabbed it and twisted it. Again. And again. It felt good.

He looked down, his eyes full of…fear. Again. He was afraid of me.

I swung him around by his leg and threw him down the stairs. I jumped at him mid-air and knocked him to the ground, landing on top of him. My fist was balled in an instant. I grabbed the collar of his suit and punched him across the face.

_HAHAHAHA._

"_**HAHAHAHAHA."**_

We were in sync, Janus and I. We both wanted this.

I punched him again and again, until his nose looked like it was about to implode. Blood was soaking my hand.

_Wait! WAIT!_

"**HAHAHAHA."**

_Jack, stop!_

"**HAHAHAHAHA!"**

_**STOP.**_

My body froze, my mad laughter halted in its stride.

I edged my eyes down, trying to get a better look at him. Down. Down more. My eyes were refusing to move, but I was stubborn. I gazed at what I had unleashed on the suit.

But it wasn't him.

_Goddamn Jack! VAMPIRES DON'T BLEED. _

He was human. He was crying. He looked like he was a pledge to the fraternity or something. My eyes edged towards my hand. It was still in a tight fist, covered in blood. I stood up off of him. I could see what he wanted to ask me.

Why did you just do that?

His eyes screamed it at me. I took a few steps back before breaking into a full dash. I ran out of the fraternity through the back door. I ran down the alley. And it wasn't because I felt guilty or confused. It was because that was the scene of the crime. I was disgusted with myself. The words monster echoed in my head and kept sounding off, louder and louder.

I rounded the corner onto the sidewalk, and continued running.

_We can't erase our mistakes Jack. Everything is permanent._

I ran for a good 15 minutes or so. I didn't notice if I was tired or not.

_Even so, it seems that we're almost home._

The college dorms came into view. I realized that I didn't have my wallet. So I didn't have my access card.

_To your lair, monster!_

It wasn't Janus screaming in my head, it was me.

_BACK TO YOUR LAIR._

I ripped the door handle off. It was easy, too easy. I threw it away, fit my hand through the hole, and pulled as hard as I could. The door begrudgingly opened.

I ran up the stairs towards my room.

_**BACK.**_

I kicked open my room's door and stood there, motionless.


	10. Chapter 10: 20 Questions

_Questions are never indiscreet, answers sometimes are.- _Oscar Wilde

**Chapter 10: 20 Questions**

"What do you want?" I said, exasperated.

She sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit down. I thought about walking out of the room, but I had questions I needed answers to.

I sat down, making sure to keep some distance between us.

"Oh Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack."

I glared at her.

"You've been busy, running about the city. I'm glad that you finally fed, it's always nice to see a child's first time, but this whole business with suit…"

_How does she know all that?_

"How do you know all that?"

She smirked. "Sires can always see through their childe's eyes. It's a bond thing."

"Gross. Look, I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

_The suit. Ask her about suit. Suit. Suit. Suit._

"Who is 'suit'? What's his name? How does he know me? And you?"

Samantha thought for a second.

"Think of him as the…bishop, in a chess game. Not quite the king, not quite a pawn. Somewhere in the middle. As for who he actually is, I don't really know. I think he came around during one of the French Revolutions."

"That old? That makes him at least 100."

"Somewhere around there. I don't keep tabs on the vampire world as much anymore. Right now, he's petitioning the elders to put your head in the guillotine."

"Why? What have I done? And who are the elders?"

Samantha looked like she was searching for the right words.

"Well, the elders are the king and queens. Usually very old. A little disillusioned and full of themselves, in my opinion. But, they keep order. They use people like suit to enforce rules and such."

_She didn't say why they want us dead._

"Why do they want u…me, dead?"

"It's a really long story. I wrote it all down in that book I left here, if you really want to know."

"Ok…"

I glanced over at the desk. The book was sitting there.

_Ask her about Carlos too._

"What about Carlo-"

"You shouldn't always listen to that thing in your head."

"What makes you think I'm listening to it?" I barely mentioned to stammer it out. It must have sounded defensive, because a wry smile crept onto her face.

"Sire childe stuff. It's dangerous, that thing."

_She's the dangerous one. This is all her fault anyway, remember?_

"How is it dangerous?"

I was getting curious. Admittedly, I had grown used to Janus. He helped me, he was tolerable. He didn't seem dangerous.

"Move your hand."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Come on, just wave it."

I obeyed, waving my hand around in the air.

"That's why he's dangerous. Right now, you are the dominant one. You listen to your friend too much, he starts to take you over. If it gets too out of hand, you become the backseat one. It's happened before. Sometimes, the anathema personality completely shuts out the original. No traces. It's rare, but…"

I thought about what she said. It made sense, but Janus didn't seem like the type.

_Pffff, whatever lady. I've helped us far more than she has._

It was true.

"Oh yeah, two more things."

I perked up out of my head space.

"First off, you should try coming to class more often. It's getting boring."

I rolled my eyes.

"Second, here."

Samantha threw a letter into my lap. I picked it up.

"This is an invitation to the local anathema place. They gave it to me to give to you."

"Local anathema place?"

"Yeah, I don't really know. Anathemas are always very secretive about what they do, but theres a few of them in the city. Not enough for a clan, but enough to be separate from the normal clans. The leader wants to meet you."

"Meet me?"

"Anathemas are really close-knit. So, when a new one comes along, they make sure to scoop them up before too long. I guess they may test you or something, see what you rate on the anathema scale."

"Um…what?"

"Meh. You'll figure it out tomorrow night."

I twirled the invitation over in my hands. It was pretty fancy. Gold border, red envelope. Fancy trimmings all over.

"Hey Samantha?"

"What?"

"Thanks for the answers."

"It's the least I could do, after…well, everything."

"I got one more question though."

"What?"

"I remembered a few things that you said. Before the…incident."

"I really have to get goin-"

She stood up. I grabbed her hand.

"I remembered you saying something."

"Let go of me."

"You said that something kept coming out. My blood? But, that didn't happen when I fed."

"Whats the question?"

"…Did you do this on purpose? Or was it all an accident?"

She looked down to the ground. "If I said I did it on purpose, would you hate me?"

_That's a yes to purpose._

I let go of her hand. "Get out, please."

She walked out.

The memory was hazy, and it wasn't something I really wanted to remember, but it had just come back. I stood up and paced around the room. Why was I a vampire? Why did she pick me? Did she, or was it just chance? How long would it be before I was hunted down? It seemed like the only thing protecting me was my 'special' status.

I flopped down on my bed.

_What about the book?_

"Oh yeah."

I walked over to the book. I couldn't fix this whole elders situations, at least not yet, but maybe if I learned why they wanted to kill me, it would give me something. I was desperate for any edge.

I opened the book up and found what I thought was Samantha's handwriting.

* * *

><p><em>I'm writing this down just in case it comes in handy (mainly reminding the elders of our deal) in the future. My name is Samantha Lire. <em>

* * *

><p>"It is her handwriting. She wrote this…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>When my master told me of his experiments, he warned me. He said that his research was secret. It's contents could alter the very planet. I remember, but after his death, I had little choice. For what it's worth, I'm sorry Adam. <em>

_Adam was researching anathemas. He was one himself, so I guess it made it personal. After the Balthuri incident (where an anathema went out of control and razed a small town in France to the ground), he started talking about discovering what made anathemas. Was it chance? Was it chemical? Spiritual? I was curious too, I didn't know how he intended to research it though._

_I often wonder what I would have said. Yelled at him? Called him a monster? Maybe. Suffice to say, I'll never really know. In order to research anathemas, my master began capturing mortals. He would turn them, and then study them. They were kept restrained, of course, and they weren't allowed to feed. You can imagine what they were like. Scared children, not knowing what was going on. Screaming, yelling out of hunger. It was primal. Primal fear and anger._

_It didn't take long for a few of the children to escape. They wreaked havoc across Europe, draining their victims dry. The elders saw them dead, and then turned to my master for an explanation. I guess they didn't like what he had to say, or if he even said anything. They killed him, and then they turned to me._

_But I didn't want to die. And in a last ditch effort, I offered my master's research in exchange for my life. He had made his own cipher, but I knew how his mind worked. It took little effort to crack them. I gave them the research, and they promised to make me "off limits". They let me go wherever I wanted, and as long as I remained disconnected from other vampires, it was fine._

_But it's lonely. I can blend in with mortals, even make friends, but it isn't the same. It's like having nothing but dogs for friends. They aren't my kind. But, I have a plan._

* * *

><p>"She hides all this pretty well. I would have never thought she went through…all that."<p>

_I don't like the end. Is there more?_

"No. It ends there."

_Hm. What about that invitation?_

I picked up the envelope and opened it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jack,<em>

_Congratulations on becoming an anathema! We hope you have had time to adjust to unlife. Being an anathema is not so different from normal vampires. However, you must be made aware of a few things. _

_First off, you must register with us. If you do not, then after a set period of time, you will be hunted down. You may think it's a little extreme, but over the years there have been many anathema who have gone unnoticed. Even worse, some fail to come to grips with their power and get out of control. This reflects badly on us all. Since so few vampires are given this gift, we find it imperative to register all anathema. _

_Second, you may have developed a relationship with your 'other'. We usually caution against this. When an anathema gets too friendly with their other, they are usually overtaken. It happens gradually, and usually starts early. Until we can accurately assess your condition, we urge you to not engage in conversation with your other for extended periods of time. It is easy for an anathema to be overtaken before instruction on his condition._

_Finally, some statistics. In _**Empire City**_ (if this is not your current city/town/settlement please notify us) there are _**38**_ other anathema. The average amount is 55 per district. It is estimated that approximately 13% of the anathema population are overtaken within the first few days of their siring. Again, caution._

I flipped the page over.

_For the district of _**EMPIRE CITY**_, the meeting place is downtown at the _**STALKER'S LOUNGE **nightclub. _Please go to this location within 24 hours of receiving this letter. Just present this letter to the doorman. You will be directed from there._

_We look forward to seeing you there, brother/sister._

_Sincerely,_

_Anathema Council_

* * *

><p>"Guess my next night's all planned out."<p>

I put the letter down on my desk.

The letter had cautioned against Janus as well. Was it a coincidence that Samantha had just said it as well? Maybe, but I was starting to get nervous. I didn't know how it felt to be 'overtaken' but it didn't sound pleasant. And there were times when I hadn't moved of my own accord as well. Did this mean I was already far along? Had Janus already gained some control over me?

_Again with this stuff. Don't worry about it partner, I'm not looking for control, just survival._

His words seemed sincere. But my doubts were still there.

I flopped on my bed again, and closed my eyes. Sleep came fast.


End file.
